


All's Fair in Love

by FrankTheSnek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Ferris Wheels, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Happy Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, grown men acting like children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankTheSnek/pseuds/FrankTheSnek
Summary: "Yes, John we are going to the fair try and contain yourself.” McKay confirmed sounding very pleased with himself.John reached over and gave McKay a friendly punch to the shoulder. “You really are a genius,” He said excitedly and spent the rest of the ride grinning like a fool.Set during their time on earth after S2: E1. Rodney takes John out on a date, but doesn't tell John it is one. Very happy story. A little bit goofy but not crack.





	All's Fair in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something lighthearted and fun, this was the result. Very laidback story. Just boys having a good time and acting like children!

John couldn’t help but sigh and grin as he left the conference room. Finally that was the last of them, the last of his scheduled meetings. Since they had arrived back at SGC it had been nothing but meetings, debriefings, recounting the events of the last year in Atlantis. His promotion to Lieutenant Colonel had been a brief interlude form the bureaucratic monotony but now, now he was done with it. He could go back to his room read some comics, hell maybe catch a football game on TV. 

He had made it down to the floor where his quarters were when Rodney showed up. “Major!” The scientist called jogging up next to him. John turned a shit eating grin on the other man.

“Actually that’s Colonel now remember,” John boasted only puffing himself up a little bit with pride over the new rank.

“Ah right. That’s gonna take some getting used to,” McKay said nodding absently. “Congratulations by the way…again.” 

“Thanks. Again,” John said jokingly and shoved his hands in his pockets. “So you need something or is chasing people down in the halls a new hobby of yours?”

“Oh yes. Uh well you see I was wondering—that is, are you finished with all your assigned meetings?” Rodney fumbled and John raised an eyebrow at the other man's nervousness.

“Yeah just finished with the last one. You?” 

“One more I was actually on my way there,” McKay jerked his thumb over his shoulder and gave a weak smile. “I was thinking, um since we will both be done tonight would you like to go out? I mean uh, you know out as in off the base. You know maybe see a little bit of Earth before we go back to Atlantis.”

John ginned at the scientist’s rambling nervousness still confused by it, but writing it off as just Rodney being Rodney. “Sure sounds fun.” Sheppard reached out and patted his friend's shoulder earning a more normal smile from McKay.

“Great, so I’ll stop by your room around say 20:00?” Sheppard nodded in agreement and Rodney smiled a little more. “Ok great, uh have that meeting so…see you then.” He turned and left and John just shook his head. Some times the scientist still made him wonder.

 

Fifteen till and John was standing in front of his mirror giving his clothing choice a final once over. He didn’t get to wear civvies all that often so his options for what was on hand were rather limited. That being said, he didn’t get to wear civvies that often so he wanted to look good in them. He had gone relatively simple with well worn light faded jeans that still fit snugly in all the right places but were old enough to actually be comfortable. His shirt was a slate grey button down made of a soft synthetic silk. Maybe it was more on the dressy side but it was so comfortable he didn’t care. Besides with the top button undone and the sleeves rolled up quarter way it was dressed down enough. 

As he toyed with his hair he refused to acknowledge that part of him wanted to look nice because he was spending time with Rodney. They were just friends, there was no reason to feel prideful over his looks. It wasn’t like this was a date. John snorted at that. The day Rodney McKay acknowledged the fact that John had been flirting with him on and off for the last year and asked him out, would be the day he gave up coffee and ended his feud with Neil deGrasse Tyson. In other words, never. It wasn’t like John was pining after the other man—or so he told himself—he was fine with their friendship as it was. Being involved with Rodney was something John had long written off as a pipe dream. A knock came to his door and John just stood in front of his mirror thinking _open_. The knock came again and John had to laugh at himself as he went to actually open it. 

“Sorry, I just tried to think my door open. Too used to Atlantis,” He smiled as he greeted Rodney. 

“Funny I did the same thing with my shower his morning,” McKay chuckled. “So uh ready?” John stepped from his room and locked the door.

“After you,” He said with mock politeness that made McKay roll his eyes. As they made their way down the hall John noticed that Rodney looked nice himself. His Khaki cargo pants actually appeared to fit properly instead of being a size to big like what he normally wore out of uniform. So did his shirt, the evergreen button down fitting his broad shoulders nicely, the top two buttons undone to show his gray undershirt was a nice touch. “So ah you get a car already?” John said forcing himself to stop appreciating the other man’s appearance.

“Of course,” McKay said jingling the set of keys as they entered the motor pool. He lead them to a sleek black charger and beeped it open. In short order they were out of the garage, and off the Cheyenne base. John looked out at the night around them and smiled. The air outside of a military base just felt different. It was nice.

“Hey,” He said turning to Rodney with a sudden realization. “Where are we going anyway?” 

“Ah it’s a surprise,” Rodney said not taking his eyes off the road.

“What, not fair tell me.” John whined pouting at the other man. 

That made Rodney laugh and he spared him a sideways glance. “Alright how about this. You can guess and if you get it right I’ll tell you. But you won’t get it right.”

John stared down the scientist’s profile, challenge accepted. He started to think of all the things Rodney would consider fun. “Some kind of lecture?” He guessed first. It was _not_ his idea of fun but he knew Rodney loved tearing apart other peoples ideas, especially in public. 

“Good guess, but no.”

“Museum?”

“No.”

“Library?”

“Ok no. Not even I would go to the library for fun on my day off. Do you really think I’m _that_ boring?”

“No,” John mused and thought harder. “Comic convention, oh or a classic Sci-Fi movie screening?”

“Those would be fun, but no and no.” Sheppard huffed and pouted and turned on the radio. “Not giving up already are you?”

“No,” John said bitterly. “Just….thinking.” 

 

John sat and thought for over an hour. He had made a couple halfhearted guesses but was once again wrong. He was starting to think McKay was just going to drive him around till he went crazy. Then he saw it. A large well lit sign with bold letters ‘Colorado State Fair 15miles’.

Sheppard sat up and followed the sign as it went by. No couldn’t be. Just a coincidence. Besides McKay hated fairs. The man had never said so but based on his personality and his distain for other people and his obsession with safety. No way Rodney was the fair going type. John leaned back and huffed trying to think of something else to guess. Then a few minutes later another sign ‘Colorado State Fair 5miles!’.

“ _Rodney_ ,” John drawled trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

“Yes John,” McKay said back and the soldier could hear the smile in his voice.

“Are we going to the—,” He didn’t bother finishing because the lighted silhouettes of all the fair rides came up over the horizon. John couldn’t help but grin. He hadn’t been to a fair since he was a teenager, and based on the silhouettes they had a good sized Farris wheel too. 

“Yes, John we are going to the fair try and contain yourself.” McKay confirmed sounding very pleased with himself. 

John reached over and gave McKay a friendly punch to the shoulder. “You really are a genius,” He said excitedly and spent the rest of the ride grinning like a fool. 

They pulled up and paid for parking and tickets, getting the little paper bracelets that said they had paid for everything in advance. Rodney grumbled as they were directed out to a farther part of the field. Closer to the gates car’s tail lights were coming on left and right clearly getting ready to leave. “Damn I was hoping to time this better so we could park closer.” He complained as he shut off the car.

“It’s fine. Come on,” John was saying already halfway out of the car. McKay chuckled at him but the soldier ignored it. This was rare for him. The feeling of genuine happiness, borderline giddiness. It wasn’t something his line of work allotted for very often. 

As they made their way to the entrance John noticed that most of the people leaving were families with children. Perfect the lines would be shorter and there wouldn’t be any brats running around under toe. “You’re a genius,” he said again.

“Hmmm yes I know and you already mentioned that once.” McKay responded with all the humility of preening peacock. 

John bumped shoulders with him and grinned looking around. The lights everywhere, the sounds of rides running and people screaming with joy, the smell of horrible fried food. It was so perfect he almost called Rodney a genius for a third time. “What first?” he asked instead.

“I don’t know you’re the one that’s into this sort of thing. What fist?” They wandered for a little bit surveying the rides and games. Then down a lane next to them a loud _thunk_ and a hoot of laughter erupted. 

Turning to look John grinned and Rodney rolled his eyes. “Bumper cars,” he drawled and grabbed the scientist by the arm dragging him to the line. 

 

They went through for five rides in a row. Either jumping back in line or staying on because the line was to short. By the end of the last ride John was laughing like a maniac and Rodney was throwing curses at him from across the car lot. Then they promptly got kicked off for—acourding to the conductor—‘being to aggressive and inconsiderate of other riders.’ John tried to protest and was rewarded with a threat of getting kicked out entirely. He was still grumbling under his breath as they made their way off the ride. 

“You know John there were _other people_ on that thing you could have gone after,” McKay said turning a stink eye on the soldier. “I mean really I think you gave me whip lash on that last one.” He complained rubbing his neck.

“Oh poor baby,” John mocked and reached over to squeeze and rub the back of Rodney’s neck lightly. He lingered for a second enjoying the warm skin and Rodney just hummed at him, either not noticing or not caring. Then his stomach growled in a loud reminder that they hadn’t eaten before leaving. 

“Hungry much?” McKay questioned turning to look at the other man, causing him remove his hand.

“Maybe a little. Greasy fair food?”

“Is there any other kind of fair food?” Rodney countered and they both beelined for the concessions area. The smell of fat and sugar was over whelming and it made John’s stomach complain again. “Why don’t you grab a spot I’ll get the food.” Rodney said trying not to laugh at him.

Not one to argue John picked the cleanest looking picnic table and sat to wait. As he did he started to people watch. It wasn’t busy like he knew it would have been during the day but it was still pretty full of people. Mostly groups of teenagers or teenage couples clearly on dates. A few adult couples as well and that struck a cord with Sheppard. He and Rodney didn’t fall into that demographic…did they?

John zoned out as the people went by losing himself in thought. This couldn’t be a date, could it? John had to admit it was at the top of his list of fantasy dates from when he had been in high school but Rodney wouldn’t. Would he? He thought about the nice way the scientist had dressed, his clothes showing off his best assets in a way his normal civvies didn’t. Sure there was chemistry between them that was a no brainer but it was just friendly chemistry, right? It had to be, mostly because Sheppard was 99% sure Rodney as straight. What with all the pining over Samantha Carter and constantly talking about hot blond women, and women in general. Along with Rodney seeming to be oblivious to the subtle flirts he had been throwing out. Then again this was defiantly John’s type of fun not Rodney’s and wasn't that the kind of thing you did on dates? Treat your partner and put their interests above your own.

“Alright here we go!” Sheppard was torn from his thoughts by Rodney returning with the food. A few corndogs, a huge soft pretzel, and a mountain of chilly fries. “If we are going to give ourselves cholesterol induced heart attacks we might as well enjoy it right?” 

John laughed whole heartedly and grabbed a corn dog. “For sure,” He agreed and then promptly shoved about half of it in his mouth at once. He glanced up just in time to see McKay looking away from him with a pink tint to his cheeks. Ok so maybe that had been a little lewd now that John thought about it. Embarrassed by his horrible manners he said nothing and they ate in silence for a while. Until he noticed Rodney make an agitated growling noise. “What?” He questioned and looked over his shoulder to where Rodney was looking.

A hideous clown face paint and all was making some elaborate balloon monstrosity for a teenage girl. “I hate clowns,” Sheppard gritted out as he turned back around. 

“I know right? Who finds that enjoyable? And they are supposed to be meant for children! Talk about nightmare fuel.” Rodney agreed and finished off the fries. Then he sniffing the air and hummed. “Oh wait here.” 

As the scientist left John glanced back over his shoulder to keep the clown in sight. You couldn’t trust something that wore that much makeup. It wasn’t wise. Shuddering he turned back around and waited for his definitely-not-a-date to come back. “Can’t come to one of these places without one of these.” McKay said as he approached the table again.

John’s mouth started to water and he didn't even wait for Rodney to finish sitting down. Reaching out he tore a large chunk off the funnel cake and woofed it down with a contented hum. “No kidding,” He said and licked the powdered sugar from his fingers.

“Rude much,” the scientist said mockingly and Sheppard responded by pulling off another large piece. “Hey we are supposed to be sharing that!”

“Then shut up and eat it,” John said stealing some more. They finished desert quickly and quietly. John watched his friend as they got up and began to walk the grounds. “Ok so what do _you_ want to do? There has to be something.”

“Thought you might want to check out the Ferris wheel,” Rodney said with a casual shrug.

“Got to save the best for last,” Sheppard grinned back. “Come on there has to be at least one thing.”

“What’s that one ride, the centrifugal force one?”

“You mean the round up? I’m sure they have one, want to find it?” Rodney shrugged and nodded. “Don’t get too excited now McKay.” The soldier chided sarcastically and elbowed him lightly. Rodney just gave him a fake glare and nudged him right back. 

They walked on in search of the ride, Rodney griping about the loud teenagers. “They are practically adults why do they act like imbaciles. When I was their age—” 

“You were probably in college,” Sheppard interjected and McKay gave a considering hum. 

“True,” he conceded. Soon enough they found the ride in question and hopped in line. It was relatively short and they only had to wait one go around to get on. As they made their way up the little steps Rodney stopped to talk to the conductor. “Excuse me sir when was the last safety inspection on this thing?”

John rolled his eyes and kept walking. If McKay was going to make a scene he didn’t want to be involved. He heard more talking and slightly raised voices and then McKay calling out, “Well you don’t have to be rude about it!” The soldier just snorted in laughter and fastened the little chain across his stall. Rodney joining him shortly after. 

“What?” he demanded seeing the amused look on Sheppard's face.

“Nothing. Just you being you.” He replied with a shake of his head. 

“Is that bad?” McKay demanded defensively.

“Definitely not,” John conceded then the ride was jerking to life. Starting off slow but gaining speed quickly. Faster and faster till the force of it had John squished against the back board.

He let out a little whoop of joy because it was great. Sure it was nothing like the G’s he pulled flying but it was just as good maybe better. Better because he didn’t have to think bout it, because he wasn’t in control. He wasn’t running from anything or fighting an enemy he could just enjoy the force of gravity on him. Leave it to McKay to pick the simplest most blatant display of physics as his favorite ride.

“Check it out!” He hollered over at the scientist and scooted his feet off the floor and up onto the back board.

“You’re not supposed to do that!” Rodney shouted back.

“Oh lighten up Rodney!” The other man glared at him momentarily before he did the same scooting his feet from the ground and letting gravity hold him up. He actually broke into a wide grin and laughed at the action which just made John happier. Moments of real joy where they didn’t have to worry about the next big problem or impending doom were rare. He was glad he got to share a few of them with Rodney.

Eventually the ride slowed and came to a halt, and John found himself reluctant to move. He wanted to stay here and be stupidly happy with Rodney. Craning his neck he looked to see the line was small outside. “If we ask we can probably stay on. Want to?”

“No I’m good thanks. Risking my life on this thing once is enough. You are more than welcome to risk it though if you want,” McKay said and made to head for the exit. John followed because it wasn’t worth it with out his friend.

“Where to now?” Sheppard questioned once they were off.

“Want to check out the games?”

“You know half of them are rigged right?” Sheppard said but followed the other man to the rows of booths. 

“Well then don’t play the rigged ones. Duh,” Rodney reasoned and John rolled his eyes. “Anything catch your interest.”

The soldier looked around until he spotted one of the throwing games. Knock down the bottles win a prize type of thing. “How much?” he asked the unenthused teen running the game.

“Five bucks three tries,” she said not looking up from her phone. John put down a five and got three balls for it. “Good luck.” 

John didn’t even hesitate and chucked his fist ball at the stack. It hit dead center and all but two of the bottom bottles fell down. His next two attempts were equally unsuccessful. “Alright,” he growled in frustration and lay down another five. 

“Why waste your money on this?” Rodney asked as the girl reset the bottles.

“It’s the principal of the thing,” John said picking up his next shot. Again he failed to knock off all the ones on the bottom row. On his last failed attempt he chucked the ball so violently the bottles bounce dangerously when they fell but still not all of them did. “Son of a—you have to be kidding me!” He dug into his pocket for another bill but McKay stopped him.

“Let me try,” he produced the money got his balls and waited for the reset. 

“You really think you can do it when I couldn’t?”

“Well its all about physicals really,” Rodney said mater-o-factly and picked up a ball turning it in his hand. “You kept missing the bottom ones because you were aiming to high. The energy wasn’t being dispersed to the lower level. You have to off set the center of gravity at a lower point.”

“Blah, blah, blah whatever,” Sheppard pouted and watched McKay like up his throw. Sure enough first toss and all the bottle tumbled down and off the platform.

“See like that,” He said smugly to John’s shocked face.

“Congrats pick a prize,” the teen drawled flapping a hand at the wall of cheap toys.

“Oh…panda I guess?” she pulled one down and tossed it to him. Rodney held it for a moment then shoved it into John’s chest. “Here you can have it. You like pandas right? You have that one shirt with one on it.” 

Rodney looked a little embarrassed and John just swallowed and nodded taking the offered trophy. It surprised him that Rodney remembered the sleeping shirt that he had surely only seen once. He stared at the panda for a moment and felt his face blush. He was starting to get serious date vibes. “Thanks Rodney,” He said softly and tucked it under his arm. 

“Yeah uh, not a problem.” McKay was rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he started to walk away and John fell in next to him. “So how about the Farris wheel now? Its getting late I would hate to miss our chance if this places closes down soon.”

Sheppard nodded smiling genuinely at the other man. “Yeah sounds good.” He grabbed Rodney’s arm and steered him around the corner toward the towering lights of the wheel. It was a good call on McKay’s part the line for it was twice as long as any of the other ones they’d had to wait for. “Glad it’s one of the big ones not one of the silly small ones.” 

“Yeah looks great. Why do you like them so much anyway?”

John shrugged one shoulder lazily. “There’s just something innocent about them. Like it’s the definition of childhood you know? When I was a kid my mom always rode with me.”

McKay hummed at that. It wasn't often John brought up anything that involved his past, let alone his childhood. “That sounds nice.”

“Yeah it was,” John said a tinge of sadness to his tone, but it was gone in an instant. “We're up!” He declared and rushed forward to the gait. He took his seat and waited for Rodney who was talking to the conductor. John rolled his eyes as the other man joined him. “Does it meet your safety standards Rodney?”

“What? Uh yeah fine, its fine.” The ride jerked to life slowly raising them up toward the sky. It was clear with no clouds, and the smallest of breezes made it perfect. 

“This is great,” Sheppard said bracing his hands on the guard rail and leaning forward a little like the extra couple of inches would let him see more.

“Hey careful!” Rodney scolded grabbing his shoulder. As the wheel came to a halt with them at the very top.

“Relax I’m not gonna fall,” John scoffed and took in the horizon. The lights of the fair below were a twinkling rainbow and off in the distance he could see the lights of the city glowing like a beacon. “This is really nice,” he lamented and leaned back noticing that Rodney’s hand was still on his shoulder. He glanced over at the other man who was drumming his free hand over the guard rail nervously. It made John’s stomach do a little flip flop because again serious date vibes.

“Rodney,” he asked when he realized they had been at the top longer than normal. “Did you ask them to stop it up here for us?”

“Um yeah…I thought you might like it.” Rodney said with a shy smile.

_Ok that’s it._ John thought because either he was crazy or Rodney was crazy or this _was_ a date. Rodney was a genius and John didn’t feel crazy so that left just one option. “Rodney, is—was this supposed to be a date?”

Next to him the scientist tensed his hand finally sliding from Sheppard’s shoulder. “Uh well—I suppose its possible it could be seen that way, but two friends hanging out in an admittedly romantic atmosphere doesn’t have to make something a date. Then again I mean um …what if it was? A date that is. Not that is has to be but if it were—”

“If it were I think this would be the perfect time for you to kiss me,” John interrupted and that stopped Rodney in his tracks.

“Really?”

“Really,” Sheppard echoed the scientist with a little smile.

Rodney’s hand came back to his shoulder the other resting on the side of his neck and John let himself be drawn in. It was simple and lasted only a few seconds but it was the best first kiss John had ever had. He was smiling when he met Rodney’s eyes. The scientist smiled back and opened his mouth to no doubt start rambling nervously again. John stopped this by sealing his mouth over the other man’s and taking full advantage of his open mouth. 

Rodney sighed happily when John’s tonged touched his and wrapped an arm around the soldier's shoulders pulling him closer. John complied turning his body and pressing against the scientist humming happily. It was a good kiss, unhurried but passionate. None of the awkward fumbling that normally came with first kisses. McKay pulled back and bit John’s lip lightly. The soldier moaned softly and tangled one hand in the soft hair at the base of McKay’s neck. It was also heating up faster than any other first kiss Rodney had ever had.

The Ferris wheel jerked signaling the start of their downward descent. “We should stop,” McKay breathed pulling back to speak against Sheppard’s lips.

“We still have a little more time,” the soldier insisted and reconnected their mouths. 

A little time was not nearly as much time as either of them thought because suddenly the ride was jerking to a stop again. “You know normally its teenagers I have to kick off for doing that,” the conductor scolded jokingly said and Rodney jerked back like he had been burned. 

“Uh we, we were just,” McKay tried to articulate and undo the guard rail at the same time. 

“Pretty clear what you were doing,” the conductor countered with a cocked eyebrow. He was about their age and somehow that just made it even more embarrassing. 

“Sorry,” John said face beat red as he tugged Rodney from their seat. They beelined for the exit and John could swear he heard a choirs of ahh’s from a group of teenage girls waiting in line. “Well that wasn’t embarrassing or anything.” John complained as they walked away and bopped Rodney in the back of his head with the panda.

“Hey don’t blame me. One, you told me to kiss you and two, I tried to stop you kept going.” Rodney defended himself snatching the stuffed animal as John tried to smack him with it again.

“I didn’t exactly hear you complaining,” Sheppard countered with a smug smile. 

“No, definitely not.” Rodney agreed and grabbed John’s arm pulling him into the little alcove between two game booths. He kissed the soldier again and John didn’t try to stop him. The panda felt to the ground as Rodney circled his arms around John’s waist. 

Sheppard looped his arms over the scientist’s shoulders hands spreading out to map the width of them. He slipped his tongue back into Rodney’s mouth sighing contently. He felt like a teenager again. The night had been perfect and this was the cherry on top. He wanted to just stay here and make out like horny kids until they got kicked out. However, given their jobs and the fact that he doubted security would be as forgiving with grown ass men as they would be with teenagers, he figured it was better to stop. 

“We should get out of here,” He breathed when he reluctantly pulled back. McKay nodded and rested his forehead against John's. One more quick kiss and the scientist moved away from him stepping back out to the throughway. John grabbed the panda from the ground and followed him.

“You’re seriously bringing that thing?” McKay questioned as he watched John brush the dirt off it.

“Of course! You did _valiantly_ win it for me,” Sheppard said mockingly. “Besides, collectively we spent fifteen bucks on it. Nope its coming back to Atlantis with us,” He tucked cheap toy back under his arm and Rodney laughed at him.

They made their way back to the entrance and to the parking lot. It was a bit of a walk back to the car but the night air was pleasantly cool and they made it there in comfortable silence. Along the way Rodney’s hand brushed John’s several times. “You know if you want to hold my hand you can, I wont bite,” he finally said. Rodney did just that, lacing their fingers together and it made John blush hotly. It was weird feeling this way. It was a giddiness he hadn’t felt since he was a kid, and even then it hadn't been this nice. 

“It’s pretty late, and the drive back is over an hour. Want to stay in town tonight?” Rodney asked when they got back to the car.

“Yeah that’s fine.”

“Good cause I may have already gotten us a room,” Rodney admitted as he started up the car. 

“Oh really? Someone was confidant,” John smirked with a little eyebrow wiggle. 

“No its not like that! I just figured it would be late. Wanted to be prepared is all.” McKay defended himself.

John chuckled softly and put his hand on Rodney’s thigh. “ Whatever you say Rodney.”

 

The drive to the hotel was short. It was mid class, one of the nicer chains. John cocked an eyebrow at the two queen beds in the room and turned to Rodney with an over exaggerated frown. “Not one to put out on the first date McKay?”

“What? No! I mean I normally don’t go around sleeping with people no, but you’re well you –not that we have to if you don’t want to. I thought we might need two beds is all.” Rodney babbled and went to sit on the edge of one toeing off his shoes.

“Wait a second,” John said walking up to him and eyeing the other man accusingly. “If I hadn’t said anything you weren't going to tell me this was a date were you.”

“Uh no I hadn’t planed to.” Rodney said sheepishly looking up at the soldier. “Its just, I didn’t want to ruin our friendship if you weren’t interested. I mean I figured you _were_ interested, considering you’ve been hitting on me for the better part of the last year. And yes I did notice that I’m not as oblivious as every one seems to think. So I assumed you would catch on.” 

Sheppard chuckled light heartedly and sat down next to the scientist pulling him into a kiss. “For a genius that was a really stupid plan.” He kissed said genius again deeper this time. “But on the first date scale it was damn perfect.” 

“You know what would make it even better? Less talking and more kissing,” Rodney pulled John in again and the soldier hummed happily. John pulled them back to lay on the bed and Rodney followed eagerly, stretching out over top the other man. 

They kissed slowly and deeply swallowing each others moans while their hands explored. Rodney spread his wide palms out over John’s chest rubbing the silky fabric of his shirt against his nipples. It made the soldier arch against him and Rodney couldn’t ignore the bulge pressing up against his hip. He palmed it through John’s jeans and the soldier broke the kiss to give a genuine moan. Rodney buried his face in John’s neck latching on with bites and sucking kisses.

Sheppard shuddered and drug his nails down Rodney’s back and up again stopping to palm his shoulder blades and run if fingers the broad width of the man. Then they snaked down to Rodney’s sides pressing at the solid muscle hidden under layers of clothes and just a little baby fat. John wormed his hands between them and pressed Rodney back far enough to unbutton his shirt. 

“Brilliant idea,” Rodney said looking at him with a smile and blown out pupils. It was the hottest look John had received in a long time and it made him groan. Rodney started in on his soldier’s shirt popping the buttons down quickly. John sat up and shrugged it off then watched Rodney divest himself. Shrugging off his own button down then pulling off his under shirt.

John sat up then and ran his palms down Rodney’s wide chest before burying his face in it and latching onto one of his nipples. It had the scientist groaning deeply and John pushed at his shoulders till he rolled over. John took his place on top and continued his journey down Rodney’s torso. Planting wet kisses all the way down to the sprinkling of hair that disappeared into his khakis. 

“Christ John,” Rodney gasped and grabbed his shoulders pulling him back up into another searing kiss. 

John pulled back running his lips over Rodney's jaw and down to pepper his neck with kisses. He sat up and his dog tags swung into Rodney’s face. McKay grabbed them palming the cool metal for a moment and taking in the soldiers body. Tracing the scars with his eyes, mapping out the lean lines of muscle. “Sorry bout that,” Shepard smiled light heartedly and took the tags from Rodney’s hand swinging them around so the hung down his back instead. 

“It’s fine.” McKay said softly and ran his hands the expanse of John’s body. Savoring the softness of his body hair as he palmed the taunt muscle of his torso. It made John sigh contently and McKay didn’t stop when he reached John’s pants. Meeting Sheppard’s eyes he unfastened his belt and popped the button of his jean. John watched with heavy lidded eyes then planted a small kiss on his mouth before moving away and standing up.

He finished what Rodney had started unzipping his pants and pushing them—boxers and all—to the floor. From the bed Rodney was watching with trained eyes. John could practically feel them moving over his body, halting on the erection jutting out between his legs. “You’re turn,” He said crawling between McKay’s legs and undoing his pants. Rodney raised his hips and helped shimmy out of them as John tugged them down and off. John’s gaze was as hot as Rodney’s had been and they sat like that for a moment just admiring each other.

Then Rodney tugged John back down by his neck and they were kissing again. It turned out naked kissing was _much_ better because it meant they could rub against each other. The drag of John’s dick over his hip and tummy was lewd and erotic and Rodney couldn’t help bucking his hips up against the soldier. John pressed back down against him and broke off the kiss.

“So uh do you…” He trailed off leaving the unfinished question hanging between them.

“Do I?” Rodney asked confusedly. Then John’s eyes darted down toward their crotches and back up and it clicked. “Oh! Either I can do either. Top, bottom whatever you prefer is fine.”

John grinned. “Same. So what do you want?”

“Whatever you want,” Rodney replied and ran his hands down to cup John’s muscled ass briefly before running back up. 

“That’s not an answer Rodney,” John said with a lighthearted shake of his head.

“Sure it is,” Rodney defended and John rolled his eyes. “Oh alright how bout this. 72,805 prime or not prime?”

“You have to be kidding!” John gave a genuine belly laugh and dropped his head to McKay’s shoulder.

“What? Seems like a perfectly good way to decide to me.” The scientist pouted.

John looked up at the other man through his lashes and hummed thoughtfully. He nuzzled down the pulse point of Rodney’s neck nipping it lightly and settled at his collar bone licking the thin skin there. “Not prime.” He answered looking up at the scientist. 

“Lucky guess,” Rodney grinned and reached to the nightstand next to the bed snagging the complimentary bottle of lotion. He handed it to John and their eyes locked.

“I’m really glad one of us finally made a move,” John said sincerely and McKay nodded.

“Took us long enough eh?” The scientist agreed and John grinned down at him.

“Your Canadian is showing McKay,” He giggled and earned a light hearted smack to the back of his head. Before Rodney had the chance to complain John kissed him again.

It was back to business from there. Rodney let his legs spread a little more making ampule room for the other man. John tucked in between them and opened the bottle. He teased his fingers over McKay's entrance enjoying the flutter of it and the tiny almost whimper the other man made. It spurred John on and he pressed in softly. Rodney sighed deeply and relaxed around him.

“Feels nice. Its been a while,” he said shifting in an attempt to get John’s finger deeper. The soldier complied and pressed all the way in, slowly starting to fuck McKay with the single digit. This pulled a groan from him and the demand for another finger.

“So soon? You said it’s been a while.” John questioned not wanting to hurt his friend.

“I meant with someone else. I do have hands of my own,” Rodney snarked and John grinned down at him hotly, eyes dark with blown pupils.

“Oh you are gonna have to tell me all about that,” the soldier spoke as he pressed in with two fingers. Whatever comeback the scientist had was turned into a groan as John hooked his fingers, raking them over Rodney’s prostate. His hips arching up toward John. “Can’t forget this can we,” John drawled when the movement brought his attention to Rodney’s angry erection bobbing in front of him. He gripped it loosely and stroked in time with the thrusts of his fingers.

“Oh God what are you trying to kill me?” Rodney gasped squirming under the stimulation. John just gave him another searing look and pressed in with three fingers spreading his scientist open wide. “Yes. Yes you are,” McKay panted pressing down against John’s hand.

“I knew you would talk the whole time,” Sheppard grinned and then leaned down to run his tongue up the underside of Rodney’s cock.

“Stop, stop, stop!” Rodney babbled arching away from John’s mouth. “Unless you want me to cum before you get to fuck me. Which would be highly disappointing for both of us.” He panted and closed his eyes trying to focus on anything other than the amazing sensations Sheppard was causing.

“Yeah wouldn’t want that,” the soldier agreed removing his hands. He slicked lotion over his erection and gripped Rodney’s thighs pulling the other man close. He lined up and moaned as he teased his head over Rodney’s entrance. 

“Wait,” McKay stopped him face more flushed than before and almost looking bashful. “Could uh, I be on top?”

The image of Rodney on top of him strong thighs framing his hips, sturdy torso on display above him sent a jolt to John’s cock. He groan as it made him impossibly harder. “Fuck yeah,” he gasped and rolled off to the side getting comfortable on his back. Rodney followed him climbing on top immediately. He leaned down and kissed the soldier deeply before grasping John’s cock.

Rodney gave it a couple slow strokes needing to feel in his hand first. Then he lined up and slowly sank down. They both groaned and Rodney fell forward his forehead resting against John’s. “Oh you have no idea how good you feel inside me. So much, God the stretch of it. Yeah this, this is good.” He babbled and turned his lips to trace John’s jaw.

John gave a shaky groan at the words. Spoken in Rodney’s husky sex deepened voice it was incredibly hot to hear. For some reason he found the dirty talk surprising. Really it shouldn’t be. He had assumed Rodney would talk through out sex, ramble on like he always did. What had he been expecting the scientist to talk about? Quantum physics? “Ooh, so good Rodney. You feel amazing.” He panted into his ear and ran his hands down gripping the fullness of Rodney’s ass.

McKay leaned up then and kissed him quickly before straightening. He planted his hands on John’s chest, and rose up slowly before sinking back down. It pushed a shuddering breath from the scientist and he did it again a little more firmly. Soon he had a steady pace built up grinding down into John’s lap every time he bottomed out. “Fuck, this is good. Best first time ever. Should have known you would be great. Of course you are. How could you not be.” He gasped speeding up a little.

John groaned deep in his chest at the words and shifted his legs planting his feet on the bed so he could thrust up to meet the other man. Because if he was getting praised he figured he should at last do something to deserve it. McKay cried out at the sharp contact his hands digging into John’s chest. “Yeah, like that?” He gasped and snapped his hips up again meeting McKay as he came down sinking as deep as humanly possible.

“Yes John like that. There, there right there,” Rodney babbled his hands roaming over John’s body. He was now letting John do most of the work and just grinding down to meet him. 

Sheppard racked his hands up Rodney’s sides and to his chest flicking at his nipples as he ran them down over the scientist’s strong torso. They came to Rodney’s hips and Sheppard’s eyes locked onto his crotch. The bob and sway of Rodney’s erection was beautifully erotic and transfixing. John enjoyed the sight for a moment before reaching out and closing a loose fist around it, his other hand clamping onto Rodney’s ass.

“Yes touch me,” He gasped and ground down hard rubbing John’s cock strongly against his prostate. “Won’t take much. Harder, yes. God you hands, your cock, your every thing. Christ John,” Rodney rambled staring down at the soldier in bewilderment. John was right there with the other man. He could feel Rodney shivering around him. His tight channel clenching with little shocks of pleasure. It felt amazing and the other man was vision of hot sex on top of him. 

“God Rodney, I’m gonna cum,” He gasped and thrust up hard. Striking Rodney's prostate and tightening his fist as it slipped over the other man's cock. John’s orgasm sent his body rigid, hips locking up against Rodney’s ass as he emptied himself. He was vaguely aware of Rodney shouting out and grinding down hard before warm wetness landed all over his stomach.

Sheppard relaxed back against the bed panting as Rodney rocked gently on top of him, ridding out his own bliss. John stared up at him taking in the pleasure written on his face. Then looked down to the mess his stomach had become, cum streaking his body hair lewdly. They were messy and sweaty and wrecked, and it was perfect.

“Oh that was good,” Rodney sighed. He leaned forward resting his forehead on John’s shoulder where he kissed the warm salty skin.

The soldier turned his face into McKay’s neck breathing in his musky sent and licking a stripe up the flushed skin. “Better than good.” He said softly tightening his arms around Rodney’s shoulders. The scientist hummed in approval and shifted to stretch out next to John.

“We should shower,” Rodney said even though his voice made it sound like he meant ‘we should sleep’.

“In the morning,” John soothed running his hands up and down Rodney’s back.

“I made a mess all over you.” He tried to argue.

John just grinned against Rodney’s neck and turned his face so their eyes met. “I like it,” and he leaned in to kiss the other man.

“That’s gross. Your gross,” Rodney sighed mockingly clearly not meaning it. 

“You like it.” John teased. 

“Correction. I like you,” Rodney said definitively. John just hummed and tightened his arms.

“Best first date that almost wasn’t a date ever.” Sheppard lamented sleepily. Rodney’s only response was to bury his face deeper in John’s shoulder before drifting off. John followed him into sleep with a dopey smile stretched across his face.


End file.
